Problems of a Slytherin
by somebody's in trouble
Summary: A war is brewing, against Voldemort and Hogwarts, the list of alies grows thin, in between it all is year six students at Hogwarts! Death,S.P.E.W, distruction, and ocassionally Ron dressed as a chicken.Draco,Harry,Hermione,Ron,Ginny, etc.


Draco glared at Ron. His pathetic attempt to insult Draco had just brought giggles around the room. "Perhaps thinking before speaking is a tool most find useful, but in your case Weasley, thinking is hardly possible." Draco smirked. He gathered his books. Then with one swift look towards Crabbe and Goyle he left the room. Leaving behind him Harry Potter and his so called "friends" which in fact everyone knew were just social mishaps.

It was the end of the school day and Draco felt a little drowsy. This was an unusual thing to happen, after school on a Monday basis Draco found it his duty to attack Hufflepuffs with insults. On Tuesdays it was Ravenclaws, and on Wednesdays and every other day it was Gryffindor. But today was different, Draco somehow felt dizzy and tired. So today he took it as his duty to go lay down.

He walked swiftly down the halls until he reached the portrait hole. "Merciless" said Draco with a tone of great command. He walked into the common room. It was empty and dim. The only life that could be seen was the coals in the fire. Draco strolled up the stairs and into his dormitory, number 4. He shared the room with 3 others, Crabbe, Goyle, and Jean. Jean was new to Hogwarts. Draco's father had told him that jean had leat Durmstrang after an incident in which a snake was found in his bed. Luscious had told Draco to be ware of Jean, his father had been in the Ministry of Magic, until he was offered a redundancy package and asked to leave. Draco's father wouldn't tell him any more, only that Jeans father Douke was a sought after man, and that Draco should avoid all contact.

The room looked darker than usual. Draco expected as much. After all, it was the beginning of winter and the sun set earlier in the cold. His face felt flushed. Perhaps he had fever coming on. His mother packed him a bag full of medical supplies each year, which Draco hid neatly at the bottom of his trunk. He dug down until he felt his hand hit the bottom of the trunk. Unable to see into the darkness Draco found himself blindly searching for the kit. His hand brushed his makeup case which he used to make himself look more gothic on social occasions. He felt his good robes, his lost diary, something squishy (which Draco tried not to think about) and then he hit a small hard case. Lifting it out he found it was much heavier than expected. Once it was retrieved he reached for the lamp. In turning it on he realised he was not alone in the room. "Crabbe!" he almost yelled. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Goyle in the halls" draco was a little frightened by the appearance of Crabbe, and so he stood up straight, towering over Crabbe, doing this made draco feel superior.

"Well I lost Goyle in the hall, and thought maybe he'd come here instead of the bathrooms" Goyle coughed unpleasantly so Draco could smell his lunch.

A long uncomfortable silence followed this new found information. Draco broke the silence by sneezing, from his allergies. Draco had always been allergic to dust, and not only dust but a great deal of other things. His mother had tried spells before but they just made him feel sick in the stomach.

His eyes began to water.

"Maybe I will just sit down Crabbe, my legs fell tired from standing.

"Oh" said Crabbe. "Thought maybe you'd be coming with to find Goyle. Guess I'll go on my own. Hope your legs feel better" And with that comment Crabbe left the room much to Draco's pleasure.

After Draco had taken a fast fluid allergy pill (created by muggles, to Draco horror) he packed up his medical kit. Just as he did so, the light flickered and went out.

I thought the lights couldn't go out in Hogwarts he thought quietly. He pulled out his wand, "lumos" the room lit up with a still glow. Draco felt uneasy he turned and looked at the door, it was open. That idiot Goyle must have left it ajar, he stood up and walked over to the door. He placed his hand on the handle meaning to close it. It was like ice. The handle had icicles hanging from the knob. As Draco pushed the shut ice broke from the handle leaving shards all over the ground. "Bloody thing, useless, trust a muggle to invent a pathetic contraption like this!" Draco peeled his hand from the knob with haste.

A low, icy whisper came from behind Draco "yesssss…. I would have to agreeeee with you my boy"

Draco turned with alarm. "What the bloody hell are you?" Draco burst out backing away towards the door.

"Don't you remember meeee young sire? Your father knew me quite well I do believe. Perhaps I should introduce myself. I am what you would call a Liche. I'm dead you know, used to a great wizard. All the better. My powers are far greater than what they were when your father knew me. Call me Varlock. I would shake your hand but it would only kill you" The Liche laughed coldly.

"Arghhh! Don't touch me you disgusting thing! You're probably diseased! Get away from me!" Draco tried to open the door. But it was stuck from frost. Varlock was walking slowly towards Draco. "Help! Crabbe, Goyle, anyone! There's a thing in my room! Save me!" He yelled with terror. Draco turned to the thing. "My father will burn you alive if, if, if you come any closer! Open this door or I, I, I'll turn you into a slug!"

"Oh I won't touch you boy. I am only here to deliver a messssage from my massster. He isst looking for what you would call Glador. It's an item made purely from the blood of the greatesst most powerful wizardssss of this time. He beliefess you know where it isss. If you do not deliver it within 3 monthsss I am afraid he will be terribly angry. And then I think it will be you who be threatened. Step away boy. I have bisinesss to conduct and I will waste no more time with a human of such order like you!"

The Liche threw open the door. And with that he evaporated into thin air.

Draco threw open his trunk and took out his Magical Creatures Book. He turned to Liche.

Liches

Liches are once living powerful necromancers and have become powerful enough to live on after death as a Undead necromancer or Liche. Liches tend to be powerful evil creatures who are stronger now they are Undead than they were when they were alive.

Necromancers

A Necromancer is an evil wizard who practices in the necromancy. Necromancy is the power over the world of the dead. Their powers enable them to raise corpses from the ground to create armies of Skeletons and Zombies. Necromancers steal the life-force from other living creatures to extent their own and to increase their strength and toughness. Often necromancers are from human stock but this does not rule out other races from practicing necromancy. Sometimes this power is also known as Voodoo. They find great joy in death and, pain.

Draco slammed the book shut. What has father done? Glador? Dark wizards? Blood? Draco turned around quickly eager to tell Crabbe and Goyle about what had just happened.

"Malfoy"

Draco turned around to find Jean Slyrth standing at the door.

"Something wrong? I heard yelling. Thought maybe there was something wrong by the sounds of it" Jean squinted disapprovingly at the muggle made first aid kit by Draco's trunk.

Draco was silent. What the bloody hell was he meant to say? He'd been rehearsing a play? He couldn't tell Jean about the Glador. He'd say he was crazy. Anyway Jean wasn't trust worthy from what his father had told him.

"Rehearsing a play" Draco said smoothly, feeling rather pleased with his response. 'Hold on! What? Rehearsing a play' Draco nearly had a heart attack. He smiled weirdly to hide that fact that what he just said made him look like an ignorant git.

Then through gritted teeth said "ah yes plays, hee hee, one of my um… many wondrous pastimes, hee hee" Draco tilted his head nervously as he talked, to take the attention off the strange comment he just made smiled as if what he just said was cool and that everyone was doing it. He looked like Professor Lockhart the Defence against the Darks arts teacher in Second year trying to strike a smiling pose.

"Rigggghhht" was Jeans response to Draco's pastime and to the fact that Draco seemed to be tilting his head sidewards and smiling like a model of some sort.

"Well I best be off. Nearly dinner time, I better wash up" Jean smiled and walked away.

Jean walked down the stairs and into Slytherine common room where he stopped and sat by the fire to warm up before dinner. 'Weirdo that Malfoy is. Rehearsing a play. Something's up, and I'll find out what it is, no one deceives me' Jean thought fervently to himself.

Jean entered the great hall and sat down at the Slytherines table. He took a seat next to Millicent Bullstrode who he made quite good friends with since he arrived a week ago. As he sat down he caught the eye of the Potter boy and his friends who Millicent had been cantankerous about every time they past in the hall ways.

"There they are! See! The one with the ugly glasses and dark hair is Harry Potter, of course you know him though." She pointed to Ron.

"The one with though tattered old robes and bushy red hair is Ron Weasley, he's poor and pathetic. His whole family is. Wouldn't want to mix with his type. His Fathers in The ministry of muggles or something. He actually likes them! Oh well another wrong sort you wouldn't want to know" She then gestured to Hermione.

"The one with the bushy brown hair Hermione Granger. She's a know it all! She's always studying, it's pathetic really! She's a dirty old mudblood of course, can't forget that one! Judgmental to! Glad I'm not like her! Arghh that'd be worse than death. Really I am telling you now Jean, don't touch her with a ten foot broom stick, I know I wouldn't!"

Jean nodded his head and sneered at them. "Know what you mean Millicent, few of the same types at Durmstrang" Millicent nodded her head at Jean and Began to eat. Jean did so as well, after all he was starving!

Harry stared disapprovingly at the new Slytherine Jean. He was in Year six along with Harry.

"Don't trust that Jean kid. He's in Malfoy's dorm you know?"

Ron finished stuffing toast into his mouth which already looked full.

"Yeargh he uffed to go to Durmstwang until someone tried toof kill or somethang" Ron swallowed his toast and washed his mouth with a drink of pumpkin juice.

"His father worked at the ministry of magic, but he must've done something bad cos they asked him leave. But he wouldn't go so they fired him! Bad man dad says"

"Heh, just like you Ron to go judging people like that. I am sure he's perfectly fine. Probably just a mix up!" Hermione continued to eat her buttered beetle ham.

"I'd agree with Ron" Harry said a little consciously.

"Look at him with Millicent bullstrode he was glaring at us a moment ago! If you ask me he's big trouble! Pavarti Patil told me he was warned twice for using magic out of school! He also used a dark curse in Defence against the Dark Arts. Bad news I reckon!" Harry finished talking and drank the rest of his own pumpkin juice.

"Lets go" Harry stood up from the table and began to walk to the halls exit. Hermione and Ron followed quickly, as Ron got up he spilt the jug of pumpkin juice all over himself. He cleaned up hastily and ran up to Harry and Hermione.

"When I was a kid mum and dad said I was agile like a ballerina! Boy they were wrong!" Ron let out a Laugh. Hermione and Harry looked at each other puzzled.

"Yep that's good for you Ron" Harry said patting Ron on the back.

As they exited the Great Hall they heard foot steps coming from behind them, and large gasps. It was Neville.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! You left your books! Hermione is this yours?" Neville handed her a small book with a leather cover. Harry had seen it before, he just couldn't remember where. Hermione snatched the book back quickly and hid it in her bag.

"Thanks Neville" Hermione said, forcing a smile. They walked on.

"Well anyway double potions this afternoon, what a drag, Snapes sure to be in a bad mood, it's Tuesday, theory lesson" Neville said continuing to talk about Snapes habits on a weekly basis.

But Harry had other things on his mind. He sensed someone near, as if they were watching him. He looked around wildly for a sign of life or movement. All he saw was Neville showing Hermione and Ron the fungus on his toad's legs. Harry looked at the toad, it was true, the fungus was getting much worse. Everything seemed normal but Harry could feel something was wrong, very wrong.

"Ah!" Harry gasped clasping his scar.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione said leaning over Harry.

Harry Looked up. A dark looming figure about five feet tall was standing over Neville. Harry's face turned from flushed to pale.

"What's up Harry? Ron asked looking around towards Hermione.

"Neville! Get out of the way! Behind you!" Harry pulled his wand from inside his robes.

Neville turned to find a great advancing creature looking over him with stealth. Neville stepped back awkwardly, his face was ghostly, and perhaps even more so than when Snape turned him into slug in fifth year.

The creature was a reptile like monster. It only has four fingers and was holding a giant club and axe in its large oversized hands. It was the same colour as the walls, making it hard to tell where it was exactly. Harry pushed Neville out of the way and stood back. Hermione screamed so loud Harry's ear drums were ringing.

The creature attacked.

At first it went for Neville, trying to hack him to pieces with its axe. When Ron jumped onto its scaly back it started to hit him with its club. When it didn't succeed it charged backwards at a wall. Ron fell to the ground, his head covered in blood.

Hermione, thinking back to first year and the incident with the troll thought perhaps a simple spell might do it. "Wingardium le…." The Creature swung its club round at great force and hit Hermione straight in the stomach before she was able to finish the spell. She went flying across the corridor and landed about five meters away.

Harry raised his wand "Perigo Frotalus!" Harry yelled wavy his wand at the monster. Time froze around Harry. Everything lay still. Harry knew he had only about 30 seconds before time continued. He ran to Neville and Ron. He grabbed their arms and dragged them about a meter away, checking if they were ok whilst he did so. He let go of their arms and was about to grab his wand when a loud roar hit the air and the creature began charging at Harry. It was too quick for Harry. It knocked him to the ground, and then it raised its axe, before Harry had even noticed the blade was falling down towards his chest. He rolled over quickly. The blade missed. In anger the monster slashed at Harry robes. Harry crawled to his feet.

Then Harry turned and without a thought "Harmolous!" he shouted. The animal was hit right in the eye by a blue flash of light. The creature grew smaller and its claws disappeared and chains wrapped around the monsters body. It fell to the ground whimpering. Footsteps come from behind Harry. It was Dumbledore, Moody, and McGonagall.

"Professor!" Harry ran towards Dumbledore.

"We were walking down the corridor and…" Dumbledore cut in.

"And the Trologdyte attacked you, I know I tried to get here as soon as I could, but…..something held me up"

"Dumbledore! Ron and Hermione are badly hurt! I think Neville is just shocked" Harry turned around to find Madam Phomfrey was already leaning over Neville, Ron and Hermione tending their wounds.

"You risked you life Potter. You could've been killed! But as you showed great skill and bravery along with Ron, Neville and Hermione, I award 20 points each!" McGonagall's face was stern but kind.

Harry smiled.

"Dumbledore what's a Trologdyte?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, a Trologdyte humanoid reptiles creatures. They're not overly smart but are greatly strong. Many years ago they would raid towns and take their young to eat. Usually they prefer to hunt in large packs when young like this one. Perhaps you were lucky, or if not there is great danger coming to Hogwarts, great danger" Dumbledore finished speaking when moody shot him a mad look.

"Harry I must be going, there is business me and Professor Moody must attend to urgently! Professor McGonagall and Madam Phomfrey shall take good care of the situation now" Dumbledore looked reassuring enough thought Harry. But he could tell Dumbledore was far from sure by the look on his pale face.

"Watch ya' self Harry. That's all I can you now. But be sure, no one's safe right now" Moody said rather stiffly.

As Moody walked away he patted Harry fondly on the back. And with that Moody and Dumbledore hurried down the corridor.

When Harry turned back to see Hermione and Ron they were gone, taken to the hospital wing presumably.

That night Harry found it was only Neville and him in the dorm. Dean and Seamus had taken a trip to their parents. Ron hadn't come back from the hospital wing. Harry had tried to see Hermione and Ron but Madam Phomfrey had told him she would tend his wounds and he had to go rest. Instead Harry had gone to see Hagrid, but Hagrid hadn't been home. So he had studied instead. His eyes were droopy, Neville had come back late and was already asleep. His mind was full of thoughts. In times like these Harry wished he had a Perceive at times like these. A Pencieve would take your thoughts and store them so you could visit them later. Harry hadn't been able to tell Ron or Hermione about what had happened. He wished he could. His eyes were droopy, he was tired and so he slowly drifted into a restless slumber. His dreams were filled with monsters, and occasionally Ron dressed as a chicken. But his sleep was not a resting one.

Harry's eyes darted open. A shrill scream had filled the air.

"NO! Why don't you remember me! It's me, NEVILLE! Your SON!" Neville was screaming.

Harry shook Neville slightly.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Neville was crying now. Tears were rolling down his face.

Harry looked at Neville closely. His hand was clutching his rememberall. Harry drew his hand closer to the rememberall. He put his hand loosely on the ball.

No sooner than Harry touching the rememberall he found himself going through empty space. He was flying down a tunnel. And jerking here and there through memories of the rememberall. 'What's happening?' Harry thought trying to stop himself from jerking, it was making him incredibly sick. His feet hit the ground with a thud, they gave way and he landed on his knees.

Then he found himself in a white room. Two Adults sat bound to chairs. A pretty woman and vague looking man. He turned and looked beside him. It was Neville. He was screaming and crying.

"NEVILLE! NEVILLE! It's me! NEVILLE! You're SON!"

The adults shook their heads. We have no son, no, no, no, no son.

A tear rolled down Harry's cheek as Neville busts into uncontrollable tears.


End file.
